


Indulge

by Miss_Vile



Series: Nygmobblepot One Shots [17]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blood, Knifeplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vile/pseuds/Miss_Vile
Summary: “Enjoying yourself?” his fine-feathered friend spoke.They locked gazes and shuddered at how lustful their stares were.“I could still indulge.”“Any suggestions?”
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Series: Nygmobblepot One Shots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1396144
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	Indulge

**Author's Note:**

> There was a challenge presented in the Discord to write porn in only 500 words. I went a few over but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Edward shivered as he watched the life drain from Leonard's beady eyes. Blood coated his hands and made an obscene sound when he clenched his fists.

“Enjoying yourself?” his fine-feathered friend spoke.

They locked gazes and shuddered at how _lustful_ their stares were.

“I could still indulge.”

“Any suggestions?” he stepped forward, snaking his own blood-soaked hands up Edward's chest.

He wrapped his hands around the bird's wrists and squeezed. Oswald gasped at the sharp pressure. He gasped even louder the moment a knife was firmly pressed up against his throat. The Italian stiletto switchblade- christened in the blood of their first kill together- trailed across his ivory skin. Tiny beads of crimson bubbled to the surface.

Edward replaced the knife with his tongue and lapped at the freshly spilled blood of his friend. The knife clattered to the floor as he fisted his hands into the dark, feathery hair. It smelled of mint shampoo, anise, and blood. An intoxicating mixture that he wanted to drink until the well ran dry.

Oswald pushed him forward until the backs of his knees hit the metal bed frame- causing him to fall over onto the bed. Before he had time to sit up, Oswald mouthed at his growing erection through his slacks.

He hadn't realized how hard he was until the warm, firm sensation of Oswald's tongue and teeth claimed him.

“More,” Edward demanded.

Without preamble, Oswald pulled his own knife from the pocket of his robe and popped the button off of his pants. The sudden, violent action caused Edward to squeak. There was little time to recover as Oswald yanked his pants down, freeing his throbbing erection.

“If I'd known that a little murder would have gotten you _this_ excited, I would have done this sooner,” Oswald lathed his tongue over the head of Ed's cock.

“Y-You're the one who didn't want me to-to get too c-close,” Edward clenched his eyes shut and stammered through his words.

“That's because you tried to seduce me with a _riddle,”_ Oswald sucked on his index finger and let go with a firm _'pop.'_ He teased Edward's tight hole and chuckled at how it made his whole body quiver.

“Would you... have rather I... pulled a k-knife on you? AH!” he yelled as his cock was engulfed in heat. He tried bucking his hips to chase the feeling but Oswald held him in place.

After several achingly slow bobs of his head, he pulled away and chuckled, “If you had pulled a knife on me, I would have just killed you.”

“H-How would you have done it?” Edward gasped.

“Let's see...” he pressed the flat of his tongue against Ed's entrance and hummed in contemplation. The vibrations made Edward moan. He pulled away with a wicked grin and inserted the first finger, “I likely would have slit your throat.”

“Yes,” Edward moaned.

“You like the idea of me covered in your blood?”

“ _Yes,”_ he moaned again.

“Perhaps later,” Oswald chuckled, “Because I doubt you will last much longer in your state.”

Oswald curled his finger, hitting that bundle of nerves that made Edward scream. Oswald took him into his mouth once more and allowed Edward to fuck his mouth into oblivion.

**Author's Note:**

> Not bad for 30 minutes of mindless self-indulgence XD
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to comment while I furiously type away at my other projects.


End file.
